1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a math learning game and more particularly pertains to encouraging practicing of the four basic arithmetic operations on various number types,
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of educational games is known in the prior art. While these games fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, there still is a need for a game that is both educational, nice looking, exciting for students of different math levels, and can be played by various numbers of players.